1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a secured document, a process and a system making it possible to manufacture this document and means making it possible to read it.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is now relatively easy for forgers to reproduce conventional documents such as passports, identity card, identification badges.
The object of the invention is to make it difficult, or even virtually impossible, to reproduce and/or falsify such documents.
Securing documents (identity cards, passports, etc.) against counterfeiting and falsification is a fundamental problem which arises with all those involved in the field.
The restrictions which bear on the securing methods-are stringent. This is because these documents must be made with:                a very low production cost (a few tens of centimes per document)        a short duration for the process allowed for the manufacture of each document (a few seconds per document)        a high level of protection against counterfeiting.        
Processes for securing documents, for example by hologram, are known from documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,864, EP-A-0 283 233, GB-A-2 254 166, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,756 and 5,483,363, but these known processes do not offer strengthened security against counterfeiting.